Más allá del dolor
by istharneko
Summary: La joven corría para salvar su vida, y su honor, En la oscuridad tropezó y cayó al suelo dolorida. No era la primera vez que él se emborrachaba, pero aquella noche había sido diferente.MugenXFuuExperimental¡No apto para sensibles! LEMON. DESCONTINUADO
1. Mugen Ha perdido la cabeza ?

MÁS ALLÁ DEL DOLOR Una historia extraña y un poco estúpida. (MugenXFuu)  
Capítulo 1: Mugen... Ha perdido la cabeza?

La joven corría para salvar su vida, y su honor.  
En la oscuridad tropezó y cayó al suelo dolorida. No era la primera vez que él se emborrachaba, pero aquella noche había sido diferente.

--------------FLASH BACK---------------

En plena ciudad de Edo, una pareja discutía .  
-Mugen... Tengo hambre!!! - Gritó la muchacha de ojos castaños y pelo de igual color, vestida con kimono rosa y dando la nota con sus chillidos.  
-No llevó dinero estúpida niñata, pídeselo al cuatro ojos!!- Dijo el joven hombre, con la cara de fastidio de siempre.  
-A quién llamas niñata, puto holgazán !!!- Exclamó pateandole la cara- A mí no me llames.  
Una voz interrumpió la agitada conversación. Era el cuatro ojos.  
-Jin!- Exclamó alegre Fuu- Como me alegro de que estes aquí, a que me vas a invitar a algo?  
El hombre sacó una bolsa de dinero de su bolsillo y Mugen y Fuu parecieron muy interesados.  
-El primero que...- Pero antes de decir nada más, Mugen le quitó la bolsa de entre las manos y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.- Como!  
-MUUUUUUGEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Fuu soltó un grito atroz que dejo sorda a la mitad de la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por la calle.- DEVUELVEME ESE DINERO!  
-fUU!- Soltó Jin.- Siguele por ahi, yo iré por el otro lado!  
Fuu asintió y salió como una bala detrás del joven.  
Pero sin embargo, tras tres horas buscandole no le halló por ningún lado, y finalmente se encontró con Jin.  
-No le he encontrado...-Dijo la chica agotada.- Pero cuándo lo haga me las va a pagar!Mientras Mugen.  
-Posadero, pongame más Sake!!- El hombre habló con voz serena, pero con un tono extraño...- Y cobremé idiota.  
El posadero se resignó y tomó la bolsa que le entregaba aquél hombre... Mugen bebió el ultimo sorbo del vaso que le acababan de servir y se marchó de aquel lugar.  
Y tenía en su cabeza algo extrañamente morboso y que le entraban ganas de hacer.  
Fuu...- Susurró con la mirada escondida tras su cabello y una rara sonrisa en los labios... Sin demora, se dirigió hacia dónde el cuatro ojos y ella se hallaran.  
-Tengo hambre!!!- Exclamó la chica con frustración - Mugen de mierda!!!!!!!!! Maldito seas idiota!  
Fuu miró a Jin con ojos vidriosos.  
-... Ya te dije que no llevo nada, así que no me mires así gorrona...- L a respuesta de él ante la mirada de la joven no se habia echo esperar.- Hasta que Mugen no aparezca no podremos comer nada.  
La chica escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, el hambre la haría morir de inanición si seguía así... Pero cuándo comenzaba a verle cara de sushi combinado a Jin, una voz conocida sono en sus oidos.  
- Ey...- Era Mugen!  
Fuu se avalanzó con rabia hacia él y lo tiró al suelo de una patada.  
-Cómo te atreves a robarnos la cena, maldito idiota!!- La joven registró al joven mientras aún estaba atontado pero no encontró la bolsa con el dinero. Sólo olió el olor a Sake y a platos combinados que despedía.  
La chica se pusó en modo super sayan y comenzó a gritar como una loca.( No hace falta ni poner cómo se puso y las cosas que gritó porque de veras no me cabrían en la pagina)  
Entonces, y casi sin saber cómo, Mugen se levantó y le puso su espada en la garganta a la joven.  
-Mu... Mugen - Tartamudeó la joven repentinamente asustada.  
Jin no pudo hacer nada por lo que pasó a continuación. Ella salió huyendo y el hombre de la chaqueta roja fue tras ella sin mediar palabras, pero con una mirada de ferocidad que no pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos. Cuándo les quiso seguir ya era demasiado tarde.  
Despúes de correr un tiempo que se hizo eterno, fue cuándo tropezó y cayó al suelo... Al fin y al cabo Mugen era como todos los demás...

---------------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------------

Un nuevo sonido la asustó, el ruido de pisadas y cómo se rompia una rama... De verdad no era muy silenccioso pero ella sabía como esconderse así que no la atraparía tan facilmente.  
La cara de Mugen apareció entre las ramas, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna...

-Ahora si que no ecaparás...

Continuará... 


	2. La obscenidad no es mala

**MAS ALLÁ DEL DOLOR Un MugenXFuu un poco estúpido, como ya les dije, pero sin embargo...**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2. La obscenidad no es mala...( Y los borrachos no mienten...)_**

**_Fuu volvió a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
-Fuu...! Ven aquí quieres ?- Exclamaba Mugen con una voz muy extraña.- Vamos, lo que quiero hacerte no es nada malo...JA, JA, JA!  
-Alejate de mi! Estas borracho idiota!- Gritaba la joven mientras corría.- Si sigues siguiéndome nunca más te hablaré!  
Fuu no lo quería dejar ver, pero estaba tremendamente asustada. Siempre se estaban pegando, así que jamás se hubiera esperado aquello de Mugen... Esto era nuevo para ella.  
-Niña, si no vienes ahora mismo te tendré que agarrar por la fuerza!- Exclamó el hombre - Y créeme que no será nada bueno para ti.  
-" Por favor Mugen para de una vez...!"-La chica guardó sus lágrimas para no mostrarse debil ante él. -¡¡ POR QUE LO HACES PUTO IDIOTA !! La joven se escondió tras un árbol. La voz de Mugen se oía cada vez más cerca. Como diablos podía seguirle el rastro si aquél bosque era tan grande ?  
Contuvo la respiración.  
-Fuu... Vamos, sólo vas a tener que hacer un par de cosas por mi...-Dijo escondiendo una risa todavía mas extraña.- Por que no... SALES DE DETRÁS DE ESE AR BOL?  
La chica no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y unas manos la agarraron fuertemente por la manga del kimono y la acercaron a un cuerpo que desprendía hedor a sake, pero sin embargo una extraña sensación de calor.  
-NO! - Gritó la chica asustada. Una mano la sujeto fuertemente y la acercó a aquel cuerpo, la otra se introdujo en su kimono y la magreó, haciendola sentir rabia.-¡ PARA YA IDIOTA !  
-Para ya de gritar niñata!- Exclamó Mugen, que comenzaba a hartarse de aquellos chillidos de animal herido que ella siempre profería.- Para ya o te mataré!  
-NO...!!! SOCORRO !!!- profirió entre fingido llanto.- Ahhh!  
Mugen la golpeó para que se callara de una vez y le dejara hacer lo que quería desde hacia un rato.  
Fuu no podía creerse aquello... Pero si él la había protegido de tantos peligros y la había tratado bien durante tanto. Que le pasaba ahora, por que la trataba así?  
-NOOO!!!!- Dijo cuándo el hombre se le tiró encima.- No Mugen...!! Porfavor!  
Estaba desesperada... Él la agarraba con mucha fuerza y no podía casi defenderse. -He dicho que te calles!!- Gritó, y le cerró la boca con un forzado beso. Le comenzó a quitar el kimono por los hombros, y luego bajó una mano a sus piernas, y le acarició los muslos. Fuu se encolerizó con aquello pero no pudo hacer nada.Él la seguía besando, dejando un rastro del sabor del sake en su boca que la hizo sentirse acalorada. Consiguió liberar una mano y trató de apartar su cara de la suya clavándole las uñas pero no sirvió de nada.  
-Mmm...- Para su sorpresa aquello no estaba tan mal cómo había pensado un momento atrás, pero cuándo pensó en lo que pensaba, volvió su orgullo de mujer y la misma rabia de antes. Pero sin embargo.  
Aquella mezcla de fiereza en sus ojos, sudor y aquél sabor a sake en sus labios, la dejaban atontada.  
La joven dejo de apretar tanto las uñas contra el rostro del hombre, y este comenzó a subir por sus piernas hasta su parte más intima.  
-Por que no gritas...?- Preguntó Mugen. Parecía acalorado.  
La mujer respiraba con dificultad debido a aquel extraño sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo ahora. - No sé... Que es... esto...- dijo entrecortadamente, notando el calor en todo su cuerpo. Mugen estaba tocando esa parte que jamás nadie había tocado... Notaba como todo su ser se contraía en un placer desorbitado, que venía de aquel lugar.- Ah!  
El hombre dejo de tocar aquél lugar y le magreó de nuevo los pechos. Fuu se sentía extrañamente bien, pero... Vió que el hombre se bajab los pantalones y se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios.  
-Me gustas Fuu..._**

**_Continuará.  
_**

* * *

_Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdonad a esta enferma, pero no he podido estarme de... Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así pero no me atrevía...Gracias Marip por tu review!!! Me halaga que leas esto!!! Esto comienza a parecer un hentai, pero no era esa mi intención...XD_


	3. No jodas que se la ha?

**MAS ALLÁ DEL DOLOR **

****

****

****

****

****

****

El MugenXFuu mas estúpido que he escrito jamás, de nuevo esta aquí...

**Capítulo 3. No jodas que se la ha ...?! **

Jin se sentía extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar hacia tan solo unos minutos. Sin perder mas tiempo, corrió hacia dónde se habían dirigido momentos antes ellos dos

-"Que habrá pasado …"- Se preguntó, pensando en el raro comportamiento de su amigo y en aquella reacción para con Fuu. - Mientras corría oyó algún tipo de jadeos, pero hizo caso omiso pensando que era algún tipo de animal

Aquello comenzaba a hacerse más pesado a medida que la noche avanzaba. Fuu se sentía cada vez más acalorada y excitada... Él ya no la forzaba y ella ya no se resistía. La joven enrojeció visiblemente al vislumbrar el brillo en los ojos de él pese a la poca luz.

-Tengo quince años …- Dijo Fuu en ese momento, saliéndose totalmente del contexto de la posición en la que estaba. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo de temor...

- No hables … - Dijo Mugen bajándose el pantalón y besándola de nuevo. Bajaba y subía por sus labios, besándola en la barbilla el cuello, los pechos... La chica comenzó a sentirse un tanto húmeda en su parte íntima. Mugen volvió a introducir los dedos por su intimidad ...

Fuu cada vez estaba más roja, pero entonces ocurrió lo inevitable... ( Ahora os explicaré niñas, la verdad verdadera de lo que pasó cuándo Fuu descubrió el misterio del hombre... (niños también..¬ . ¬))

El muslo de la joven sufrió un inesperado choque con un objeto caliente no identificado. La textura parecía ser blanda y carnosa. Fuu se asustó un poco pensando que podía ser una serpiente, pero en seguida desechó la idea por que el contacto debiera haber sido mas fría. También descubrió que aquello aparte de elástico estaba bastante duro... No reconocía aquello que parecía tener forma alargada y a la vez era carnoso, caliente y duro... Que sería...??

Mientras esto se cocía en la mente de la chica, mugen iba metiendo y sacando los dedos de su humedad. Mientras, el calor que sentía iba creciendo y su miembro de endurecía visiblemente.

" Pero que será eso... ¿?- La chica se dejaba llevar por aquellos besos y caricias, pero seguía preguntándose que era eso que había en su pierna...

Mugen le bajo ahora el hombro del kimono y comenzó a lamerle los pechos y pezones. La joven sintió escalofríos y temblores por todo el cuerpo, por culpa de la lengua del chico.

- AhH...!- Gritó sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía extraña, exaltada, acalorada... Excitada. Las caricias proporcionadas por aquel hombre la estaban llevando al clímax de aquel sentimiento.- Mugen...!

Se agarró a sus ropas con fuerza, pero aparte de eso con la dudilla de que era aquello que estaba en su pierna... Pero al fin cayó en la cuenta de que era Mugen quién estaba encima suyo era Mugen, por lo tanto...

No caía.

- Mugen...- Murmuró con una mirada de soslayo al chico a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar.

- Dime. - Pregunto el hombre más interesado en introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la chica y recorrer con su lengua sus pequeños pero firmes senos -...

- Hay una cosa que debo preguntarte... ¬ ¬ - Comenzó la chica siguiendo con su mirada de desconfianza pero a la vez suspirando de gusto. - .. Qu..Que es eso que hay en mi pierna...?

-" Dios que tonta " – Pensó casi al borde de un ataque de risa el experimentado mugen. Se preguntó en su interior porque las jovencitas japonesas de aquella época eran tan mojigatas y tontas.. Y más si eran vírgenes... Después de este profundo pensamiento añadió por lo bajo: - Ya te gustará lo que te voy a me...

- Que dices Mugen? No te oí... – Preguntó acalorada la joven – Haz el favor de contestarme...!

Seguía notando esa cosa cada vez subía por su muslo hasta allí, mientras el joven cada vez estaba más excitado y sentía su miembro hirviente palpitando contra la pierna de la chica. Necesitaba ya introducirse en ella, era el deseo de la lujuria en aquél momento el que lo empujaba... Sin siquiera esperar a que ella dijese algo ni darle tiempo a reaccionar, subió rápidamente hacía su intimidad y la penetró rudamente.

- Kyaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!- Chilló fuertemente Fuu. Puede que su grito se oyera en todo Japón y parte del extranjero pero esté no es el momento de hablar de eso... Lo que cuenta es que se la metió de una manera tremendamente brusca, cosa que a ella le dolió. Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:- Mugen eres un...DEGENERADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dijo esto con tanto ímpetu que se le escapó un puñetazo en la cara de Mugen, que quedó inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Fuu se apartó un poco, sacando aquella cosa de su interior con un poco de asco...

Sin embargo tenía curiosidad... Que sería eso ?

Vio una especie de palo, pero no era un palo era una cosa erecta, dura, grande, ancha...

Acercó su mano , rozando aquello con sus manos...

- Que es... esto ?

****

****

****

**Continuará... **


End file.
